Saving Sleipnir
by lokilaufeyson123
Summary: Loki and Lilja are trapped in the dungeon in Odin's palace. Their son Sleipnir is enslaved and the only one that they can trust to help them is Thor. Will they get their son back or will the rot for an eternity in the dungeon? Sex scenes, pregnancy (maybe) and violence. Sequel to Crush syndrome and Valhalla Calling.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Loki, but I do own Lilja and Einar.

Chapter one

Lilja

Loki glanced down at me with loving eyes. I traced the dark circles that had rimmed his eyes, not that I could blame him. Watching you're only child being changed into an animal will cause many things. Anger, sadness but most of all, the bringing of nightmares. I have them too, but only from the illusions that Loki had shown me. My beautiful Sleipnir, only a baby was now a slave to the real monster that lurks in the walls of this palace.

I cast my glance away from him and sat up. Even in the dungeon, Loki and I are capable of escape. We both possess magical properties and therefore we transport ourselves away from this hellish nightmare. Away from our separate cells to a place where we truly feel safe. Our meadow.

"What's wrong?" He asked, flipping a strand of my hair out of my eyes.

I glanced back at him, my eyes rimmed with tears, "Do you ever think about what he could be doing to him?"

Loki lowered his eyes and scratched the side of his cheek, "Even if I did, would it make it better of we knew what was happening? It plagues my sleep, I do not want it to plague of your mind either."

But not something that I could simply switch off. I could not stop thinking about it. He sighed and pulled me close, the sun shining as it began to set, "We will figure a way out of here..."

I pulled away and stood up, my hand flying to my forehead as I tried to ease a coming headache. "Loki, we've been telling ourselves the same thing for two years. We are never getting out of here, not while Odin is still alive."

Loki, nodded, "Yes, I know we will not be able to leave until he is dead. But that could be years from now."

I shook my head. I wanted to hold my baby boy in my arms. But that was savagely taken away from me. Loki stood up and placed his lips to my for head. His smooth skin egniting mine, sending his warmth to my very core.

"We both want him back, but we cannot let ourselves turn bitter. We should not fight when, at this time, all we have is eachother."

So, he thought I was turning bitter. I pulled away once more., kissing him once on the cheek and I left. The meadow disappeared along with Loki to show my cell. There was nothing in the cell apart from a small bed with soft pillows and the shimmering golden veil that locked me here from the outside world.

Loki was opposite me, but he had his back against a wall. His eyes closed and his hair over his shoulders. I knew he was still there, hoping I would make my way back. But I was not going back, or at least not today.

Loki

It was a little after nightfall when I heard the familiar footfalls of Thor.

He visits us every day, never saying a word. Only sitting there as if we were to simply work out what he wanted to tell us by his silence. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, rolling of my bed and walked over to the side of the cell. Resting my arm on the wall as he passed.

"Good evening Brother," I said sarcastically.

Thor did not say a word but nodded. I hissed under my breath and crouched down so I was to his level, "Why do you even bother to visit us, brother? All you ever do is sit there and wallow in self pity!"

Thor acknowledged this, his blue eyes darkened as he stood. Finally his gaze settled on me, "Because... I hate for you to be alone."

"But I am not alone, remember? I am locked up here with Lilja," I growled.

I no longer saw the point in these visits so I waved my hand and turned my back.

"Brother, I will only talk with you in you're true form!"

I froze, turning so I could just make him out in the corner of my eye. Lilja was on her feet. She never hid from Thor unlike me. She was showing how battered she was. Her hair as long to the small of her back. Black circles under her eyes and she was thinner than her normal appearance.

"What makes you think that this is not my true form, brother?" I questioned, rounding on Thor.

He simply looked at me with sympathy, "Because you performed the same trick when mother died."

That hit a nerve. My eyebrows furrowed and I mashed my mouth into a grim line to hold my tongue from saying anything I might regret.

"You're mother not mine."

"Brother, please. I wish to talk to the real you."

I thought about this for a moment and nodded. My duplicate disappearing and was replaced with as what Thor would call, the real me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor and Loki, only Lilja and Einar. This chapter will have some brother time with Thor and Loki enjoy xx.

Chapter two

Thor

I gazed in shock at the man my brother had become.

He was worse than I had initially thought. A lot worse. Granted I knew that my brother, when grieving will turn to great lengths to punish himself but this had gone too far.

He was thin, thinner than he should have been. I could see how his tunic no longer fit him snuggly but had become baggy. His eyes were sunken and his hair was a mess. He had cuts along his arms from where he must have been torturing himself for what happened to Sleipnir. My jaw dropped as I walked closer to the veil.

"So brother, what do you think? Is this the form that you wish to converse with? The form that you cannot help but feel sorry for!" Loki hissed, his voice hoarse as if he had not used it in quite some time.

I looked back to Lilja who had tears sparkling in her eyes. I could tell that I was not the only one that my brother was keeping the truth from. She dropped her gaze and moved to her bed, curling up as if she could not be seen. That she was invisible to everyone.

I placed Mjolnir down on the ground and walked through the shimmering veil. Loki did not move. He was sitting in the corner of his cell, a book in his lap. He was worse up close. His skin was pasty white and sweat shimmered on his brow. He looked weak and lethargic. He looked ill.

"Brother, you need help," I whispered, placing my hand on his stone cold cheek.

His emerald green eyes stared at mine, searching for a reason for my concern, "Why? Why should the all mighty Thor care about me? Why should you care while you spend your time up in the palace while I rot down here in the dungeon?"

I hung my head. I dropped to my knees so I was level with him. He was right. I still had all the privileges of living in the palace. I still had my title. I was still loved by my father. Things I was sure he no longer had.

"Tell me Thor. Tell me why you should care?" Loki said, searching my face for the slightest answer, "TELL ME!"

I glanced back at him. The pain in his voice hitting my like a punch in the gut, "Because you are my brother. I do not care who you're real parents were. You spent you're childhood with me. We fought battles together. We have lost our mother and together we grieved for her. And I do not care if you challenge the fact that we are not brothers in blood. You are my brother and I love you no matter what you do. That is why I care Loki."

Loki

I was stunned by his words.

Not because they reminded me of our childhood or mother. But because he was right. His words rang true. He has always been there for me. Through thick and thin. Even when he has had to fight me to make me see sense, he has still been there. Even when he threatened to kill me I could tell that my brother still loved me, for the man I once was.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Thor asked, his eyes puzzled as he sat down next to me.

"For telling me the truth, that I am you're brother," I said, my eyes falling to the bleeding wounds on my arms.

Thor smiled, "Well it is true. And I do not care that Odin disowned you because of what you did. You will always be my brother, no matter how many times I have to save the realms from you're mischief."

That made us both laugh. Those were the days, causing mischief that would not harm anyone. Before either Thor or I had to worry about our duties to Asgard. To win the rights to become king.

I glanced at Lilja who was still curled into a ball on her bed. I could hear her sobs, "Do you think she hates me?"

Thor's gaze travelled to Lilja's cell and sighed, "She is just hurt. You hid yourself from her and to see how you have taken Sleipnir's enslavement has wounded her," he explained, "I do not think she hates you. I think, metaphorically, she sees how she is inside through you."

I ran my hand through my hair, "I have never done anything right by her. I always end up hurting her in some way, shape or form. I always hurt her and I can never stop hurting her."

Thor placed a heavy hand on my shoulder and squeezed it gently, "You have done many things that would have made any other woman run for the hills, but she has stuck by you because she loves you. When you were locked in here for destroying New York, she spent most of her time asking the all father to let her come and see you…"

"She did?"

"Yes. She was adamant to see you, but he would not allow her the privilege of seeing you in case she broke you out. She was always asking Mother how you were."

Hearing this made tears come to my eyes. I thought, during those times that no one had even cared since I did destroy one of Midgard's most valued cities. Forced the nine realms into chaos.

"I do not deserve her," I whispered, hanging my head, my breathing ragged as I felt the tears fall down my cheeks.

Thor did not answer, he just sat there rubbing my shoulder. I had damaged Lilja so much that she could no longer find the strength to leave me. I could not believe that it was just because she loved me. But a small part of me knew that Thor was right. That she did love me and that there was nothing that would break it.

Lilja

I could not bring myself to sit up and face him.

I knew Thor was with him and that he would get Loki the help he needed but I could not help but feel betrayed. I thought there were no secrets between me and Loki. That we could trust each other to show our true forms and not place the wall of a façade between us. But that is exactly what he had done. He had the divide between us, so that I could not see what he was going through.

I sat up, wiping away the excess tears from my episode. Surely I should be used to this by now, used to the fact that Loki was the God of Trickery and Mischief and that he was incapable of letting anyone in. And yet again I had fallen for that trick, that he was fine, again.

Walking over to the veil, I glanced into Loki's cell. Thor was rubbing Loki's shoulder and I could tell from how his frame was slightly moving that Loki was silently crying. Thor saw that I was staring and got to his feet, telling Loki he would be back before coming over to my cell.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked, trying to mask the anger in my voice.

"He thinks that you hate him, and that he does not deserve you for standing by him," Thor explained, rubbing the back of his neck. His eyes held a hint of sympathy.

I sighed, scratching at my arm, "And what did you tell him?"

Thor glanced up at me, measuring my words before answering, "I told him that you do not hate him."

I nodded, smiling slightly.

"Was I right in telling him so?" Thor asked, glancing at me for approval.

"Of course, I do not hate him. I just hate what he has done to himself," I whispered, glancing back at Loki who was slumped over.

My eyebrows furrowed as I strained my eyes to see him move. But he did not. I could not even see the slight shaking of his frame as he cried. Thor followed my gaze and we stared at Loki for a couple of seconds before Thor ran over to him.

"LET ME OUT! THOR! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?" I screamed, pounding my fists on the veil. It hurt like hell but if I had to, I would break the wall between me and Loki if that was what it took.

Thor reached Loki and laid him onto the floor, resting his head against Loki's chest. I could see a small rise and fall but it was very small. Loki's eyes were closed and his skin was as white as the clouds in the sky. Thor ran back out of the cell and to one of the guards, barking orders at him before racing back to Loki's side.

"THOR! WHAT IS HAPPENING?" But I already knew that Loki was ill. I could see it. Loki was ill and there was no way of helping him. Not unless we were out of the dungeon.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor and Loki but I do own Lilja and Einar.

Chapter three

Thor

Loki was still. He was not moving. I did not know what was wrong with him and that scared me. I could see Lilja who was pounding her fists against the veil of her cell trying to get out so she could be here with Loki. He was alive but only just.

The guard came back with Odin who just stared at Loki. He did not make a move to examine his condition, he just stood there.

"Can you do nothing father?" I spat, holding my brother in my arms.

Odin held his head high and stared at Loki as if he were nothing, "His birth right was to die in that temple, but he did not because I saved him. I will allow him his birth right now after these many years."

I could not believe what he had just spoken, surely he did not mean it, "Father, please. He needs help or he will die!"

"No, it is his birth right to die. And this is the final gift I shall grant him!" Odin said, his words sharp like a sword.

I placed Loki gently on the floor and stood to my full height. Odin was no longer my father. He had been there when I would have done as he asked. But when I ask him for the simplest of tasks he cannot provide.

"You selfish man! Why can you not see that he is my brother? Just because you despise the monsters that were his parents and because you hate for what he has done to you, to the nine realms. Can you not put that past you and help him!" I said, invading his personal space.

"BECAUSE HE IS A MONSTER! YOU ONLY HAVE TO LOOK AT HIS BASTARD SON TO REALISE THAT!"

I glanced at the floor. I could feel my heart hardening, my hatred for the man that I once called father boiling up so it was noticeable on the surface, "Then you are no different to Laufey!"

Odin was angry, his voice like thunder "What did you say?"

"I said you are no different to the monster that is Laufey. He condemned his son to death because he was small. A runt, and now you do the same because he does not do as you will. He was right all along. It was his birth right to be a king and you just fed him false hope…" I said, venom dripping from my voice, "Now I see why all these years he has turned to deceive you. Now I see why he hates you!"

Odin did not say a word. I was expecting him to hit me or to do something. But he did not. He just turned around and left the cell.

Lilja

I watched as the all father left without saying another word and I realised that Thor was right. He was exactly the monster that we had seen Laufey for. He was no different to a Jotun, or any other monster for that matter.

Tears now flooding down my cheeks as I thought of my bera. Oh how I missed him. I only wished that I could see him, so he could help me see the light in all this darkness.

I watched as Thor fell to his knees and cried out. His cry loud like a clap of thunder, reminding me of the time when we thought Loki had died. But this time Loki could die for real. His healing spell did not cover natural illnesses, which was the only fault in his spell.

I quickly imagined the meadow. Hoping, that even in his unconscious mind, that he would venture there.

To our safe haven.

The breeze ruffled my hair and the soft grass tickled my feet as I tread to our tree that was at the edge of the forest. He was lying there, the sun on his face. I ran to him, not wanting to spend another moment without him. I fell next to him and placed my lips against his. He opened his eyes slowly and then participated in the kiss. His lips moving around mine. Tears fell down my cheeks as I placed my hand to his cheek and began to undo his tunic. Here he was perfect. He was not ill and looking like he was on the brink of death.

Loki did not question my intensions, but followed my lead and rolled over so he was on top of me. I hooked my fingers in the loops of his trousers and tugged them off him. His hands running down my body as he ripped off my dress and exposed me. I belonged to him and he belonged to me. Our souls were one. I tangled one of my hands in his hair as I arched my back, kissing him with a firey passion. He showered me with kisses across my body. His lips dancing across my flesh as I clawed his back softly. He raised himself up and looked down at me with such love, I thought I would miss it if I even blinked.

"Don't leave me, please," I pleaded, my tears streaming down my face.

Loki's eyes were pained by my expression. He bent back down and kissed my tears away. But he did not provide me with the answer I needed. He just eased himself inside me and nestled there. I gasped as I felt him take up all the space and I pulled him down so he was against me. I planted kisses everywhere on his face. I wanted him to know that he was loved. That I loved him so much. I kissed his neck, hearing him moan with pleasure as my teeth grazed his skin. He thrust his hips against mine and I shuddered, allowing him to plant his seed deep within me. How I missed this. How I wished that I could actually feel this pleasure.

He looked down at me, no hint of a smile on his face, "I love you Lilja, and I always will."

"What do you mean?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Goodbye," He said as he placed his lips back to mine. That's when he shattered the meadow. Breaking the link between us.

Thor was standing in front me, his face contorted with worry. He could see that I was crying.

"Is he…?" I could not bring myself to say the one word that I knew would haunt me for the rest of my life.

He shook his head, "No, but he is close. I am so sorry."

I wiped my tears and stood up, "No! He does not get to die today. I will not let him, he does not get to leave me here all alone."

I marched up to Thor, "You need to get me an audience with the all father. Please, maybe I can sway his mind."

Thor glanced back at me, stroking his beard, "Alright, but I do not know if this will work."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor and Loki but I do own Lilja and Einar. Writing these first couple have chapters really have made me cry. Hope you enjoy them eheh. If you want to add some emotional music then Thor soundtrack- Letting go, Can you see jane and lastly science and magic seems to help add the mood. Xx thanks for your support. **

Chapter four

Lilja

I paced around the cell, my gaze often falling on Loki. If it was not for the slight movement of his chest then anyone would mistake him for a corpse. This was all the all father's doing. This was all his fault. I wanted Thor to hurry with the news that I was hoping. But somewhere deep inside me, I knew that Odin was not going to comply. He was going to reject my offer to give me an audience. And then my efforts to save Loki would have been in vain.

I glanced up as Thor thundered in. He walked through the veil and placed some chains around my wrists, "You have an audience with the all father. But you have to wear these so you do not do anything stupid. I will be there so if you wish to beat him I will not stop you."

I gaped at him. Odin actually granted my request.

Thor broke the veil again and led me up the stairs on the left. It was good to walk these halls again. To feel the sun on my face and to see the blue sky. It had been so long since I had been up in Asgard and not below in the dungeon.

Thor led me to the great hall. There were no guards, just Odin who sat upon his throne. Thor took the chains off me and stood me in front of the monster. I looked to my right to see Sleipnir. My beautiful baby boy. Even in the form of a grey eight-legged horse he was still beautiful. He perked up, his ears pricked forward as he watched me kneel before the all father.

"You requested my audience. You have it, now speak!"

I glanced up, tears sparkling in my eyes, "Please all father. I love him… Please save Loki!" I spoke, watching as Sleipnir began to paw the ground at the mention of his father's name.

"I refused Thor, what makes you think that I will change my mind with you asking?" Odin said, leaning forward.

"Because, if you save him…" I said, but now I had to think. What would I do if he saved him, "If you save Loki then I will pledge my allegiance to you once more and only you. I will never see Loki or even think about him. If you save him, I will never ask about him… just please save him."

Odin considered this, "You just stated that you love him. Why should I save him? I know you will sneak down to him when we are all in our beds and you will free him to set him loose on the nine realms so he can wreak havoc…"

I shook my head, genuine tears flooding down my face, "All father please. If you so much as care for me or Thor then you will save him. I promise, no I swear on my life that if you save him I will never see him again. I will never see him. Just save him. I have already watched him die too many times but I cannot watch him die one last time."

Again Odin considered this, stroking his beard, "If I save him, this is the last time you can see him."

"Yes All Father… I promise."

The all father yet again considered this, "I will save him, but you will remain incarcerated. I cannot trust either of you."

I glanced up at the all father, hating him for not taking my offer. But it was a start that he had agreed to saving Loki, "Thank you."

Odin waved his hand and Thor took me by the wrists and placed the chains back on. As if they were on standby, two of the head healers scurried to Thor's side.

"Now get out of my sight. And never request an audience with me again or it will be you who pays the price," Odin spat.

As I was led back down to the prisons, I relished the feeling of the sun on my face. It felt heavenly, the sun. It warmed my skin and sent its warmth around my body. Just like Loki does.

We got to the dungeon and the healers went straight into his cell to work on him.

"Thor, please. I need to see him, just this once."

Thor nodded, "What the all father does not know cannot hurt him. Once they are done you can have the rest of the day with him and then I will have to put you back."

I smiled at him, placing a kiss on his cheek, "Thank you Thor. For all that you have done for us."

He smiled back and took my face in his warm hands, "I will do anything for you two."

Loki

I stirred, feeling a body curled into my side. I must have been dreaming. The illness was consuming my mind and I was no longer thinking straight. But the more I tried to open my eyes, the more I felt her body next to mine. Was what happened in the meadow true? Was this all just a hellish dream?

I opened my eyes and I was disappointed, I was still in the cell but Lilja was really with me. Her blue eyes staring into mine and her face flooded with relief. That I was alive.

I placed a kiss onto her forehead, "I am so sorry. I am sorry for everything. I am sorry for being a lying deceitful arse whom has done nothing but cause you pain. I am sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – I do not own Thor or Loki but I do own Lilja and Einar.

Chapter five

Loki

Lilja peered at me, her eyebrows knitting together as she weighed what I had just said, "There is no reason for you to apologise."

"Yes there is. I am sorry that I have harmed you. I have caused you so much pain that no one should ever have to go through. Everything is my fault…"

"LOKI! Stop, it's not your fault, none of this is your fault. It was not your fault that the all father stole you away for some hopeless peace treaty, locked you up here and raised you without the love and affection you needed. It's not your fault that lashed out because of what he done, how he kept everything from you and expected you to carry on as normal, as if nothing ever happened, "she paused, watching as a single tear fell down my cheek, "I do not blame you for anything that has happened. I love you for who you are and there is no need to apologise for anything that you have done, because in one way, shape or form I have been there. I have agreed to everything you've done, even if it sickens me."

She placed her lips against mine and kissed me. Her fingers entwined with mine. She pulled away and placed her free hand against my cheek and wiped away my tears, "You shouldn't have had to go through what you did. But you have come out stronger and have proved that you are force reckoned with. And even though I fell love with the man you were, I have adapted to you and there is nothing that you can do to stop me from loving you. Nothing, because you are what makes me whole. If your taken away then I am empty and there is nothing for me to live for. So don't apologise. Just tell me that you will never go anywhere… promise me…"

I placed my lips back to hers. Her tears touching my skin as she cried. She knew that is what I needed to hear. Even though I was still weak from my illness, I placed a veil so we could make love in peace without any to spy on us. I rolled over and pulled her so she was upon me, kissing her neck. It took all my strength to rip her tunic off her and expose her flesh to me. Her hair caressed my face as I tugged on her infernal belt, hoping it would just give but it would not budge.

"Let me do it…" She said, breathlessly as she unclasped her belt and threw it aside and began to work on my shirt. I placed my lips against the hollow of her throat, feeling her pulse beating hard and strong as she freed me from my clothing and showered me with delightful little kisses. I gasped as she mounted me, allowing for me to make passage into her. My length expanding her as she groaned with pleasure. She closed her eyes, feeling me as I arched my back in order to kiss her lips again. I hesitated, "I promise that I will never leave you. That I will never hurt you and I promise you that we will get out of here and free our son!"

She moaned in response, as I thrust my hips to hers. For once in my mind it was clear, that I needed her and she needed me. She was mine and there was no man that could ever win her from me. She loved me for who I am and there was nothing to stop it. She moaned again as I rode her, knowing by her pleasurable bites that she had been waiting for me to come to my senses and to realise what I had in front of me was real. And that she was not going anywhere.

Lilja

Thor came to get me, as he promised, at the end of the day. Loki and I enjoyed our one day together and this made us more determined to save Sleipnir. He needed his mother and father, and he needed us now. Once we had both finished pleasuring ourselves, we were straight on the topic on how to save Sleipnir. Loki came up with the plan of a break out, but that would cause too much chaos, and even if we made it, Odin would surely kill Sleipnir. We needed a plan that would be rock solid and ensure our safety as well as his.

Thor took me back to my cell, but before he shut me inside he turned and stared at me, "You want to get your son back, yes?"

I laughed, "Is that a trick question Thor? Of course I want him back!"

Thor moved closer to me, a smile on his lips, "Maybe I can help!"


End file.
